


Intimidator 305

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Tony had said it, made it look like an unforgivable sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidator 305

The way Tony had said it, made it look like an unforgivable sin.

 

"How could you-- Seriously? Never?" his voice was a little higher than usual, like he was about to laugh or cry. Or both.

 

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, because, really, he didn't mind. But even Natasha seemed a little surprised, heck, even Thor was looking at him like he was some kind of freak. He'd better say something.

 

"I don't think it's that important."

 

"Are you afraid of them?" Steve couldn't tell if Tony was being serious or just trying to mock him, but he gave him a very straight "No" before he could say anything else.

 

"Maybe they didn't exist in his time." That was Clint, smirking slightly on the sofa. Bruce chuckled softly, shaking his head. Steve frowned.

 

“Don't be mean with Grandpa, kid." Tony said, putting on his shades and patting him on the shoulder. "Then, I think it's time for a little trip"

 

And that's how it started. Some calls, some time convincing Fury and now they were in Doswell, Virginia, (Tony had said they "were going to Pepper's", but he was the only one that found it funny) in a place called Kings Dominion, in front of a huge roller coaster. It was red and yellow, very Tony-ish.

 

"Intimidator 305" Steve read, impressed.

 

Of course there were roller coasters back in his time. In fact, they had been really popular, but there wasn't enough money to spend on something so unnecessary, and Steve had always been very aware in that sense, even as a child. There were much more important things, like taking care of his mother when she was sick or taking care of himself after she died. He had been too busy to even think of that.

 

And, even if he had the money, what was the point of going alone? Who went by himself to an amusement park? Sure, he had had Bucky, but he would have laughed at him if Steve had told him to go on a roller coaster, saying something like, he was too tiny and he surely would fly away. Or that he would have an asthma attack, or even a heart attack, which was all very fatalistic but not impossible. Not that Bucky had the money, either.

 

He liked his childhood, anyway. It hadn't been that bad, and he never really missed roller coasters.

 

The park was crowded, but they didn't have to wait too much to get in, and Steve suspected Tony had something to do with that. He didn't like taking advantage of people, especially if they had kids, but most people around them seemed okay, just asking them for an autograph or a photo. They were supposed to be travelling incognito, but Tony was far too recognizable -and he didn't really do anything to cover himself- so all of them usually were in plain view for everyone else to see.

 

Except for Bruce, because nobody would recognize him unless he hulked out. Maybe they thought he was their manager or something, but that was OK. He wasn't upset at all for not being famous.

 

"I'm going for a walk"

 

Tony looked at Bruce like a kicked puppy. People said Steve's puppy eyes were infallible, but Steve knew Tony's could be even worse. Bruce sighed, shoulders down, looking kind of uncomfortable.

 

"Tony, I'd rather go somewhere quiet than ride a roller coaster," He calmly said, with his hands in his pockets.

 

Tony grimaced, but didn't argue. Even Tony knew it was for the best, although Steve was sure that he would have tried if there weren't any people in the park.

 

"Yeah, OK, fine. Green doesn't go well with those colours anyway. "

 

Natasha was the first to get in the car, gesturing towards Clint for him to hurry while she fastened her harness over her shoulders. Steve went behind them, followed by Tony, and the four of them looked kind of sorry at Thor and his lonely place. He smiled nonchalantly, though, saying that they should fear not and he was indeed very happy with his location. He looked so enthusiastic about the ride that he didn't seem to notice how tight his harness was.

 

Steve was a little uncomfortable too. Sometimes being so big was an actual pain in the ass.

 

He placed his hand on his restraints, looking at the long and winding track that could be seen in front of them. Tony hit him on the hand and looked at him like a grumpy nanny.

 

"Steve!"

 

He wasn't sure what had he done wrong, but Tony sounded exasperated.

 

"What?"

 

"You have to raise your arms!" he explained, and Steve rolled his eyes, but tried to do it anyway "See, that's better. No, now it looks like someone's gonna shoot and you’re asking for mercy. That’s-- Steve, come on, a little help here."

 

"Aren’t you supposed to raise your arms once it's moving?"

 

Tony simply looked forward, hands in the air.

 

When it actually started moving, the first thing that came through Steve's mind was that he knew that feeling, but he wasn’t able to place it. Never rode a roller coaster before, that's for sure.

 

The first thing he thought of was his motorbike. His old, precious motorbike, that could reach a not inconsiderable speed and made his hair go wild, but the obvious difference was that Steve controlled it. It wasn't that.

 

Then he thought about all those times he had to do a parachute jump from a plane. He couldn't control it that way, and the pressure on his chest caused by the harness was almost the same, but the path was too straight to be something like that. There weren't sudden turns or slopes, like he could fly, just a plain fall.

 

Because he couldn't fly. Yeah, that was it.

 

It was the same, exact feeling he had flying with Tony.

 

Now that he thought of that, it was pretty obvious. He remembered the first time perfectly, and he was sure anyone in the team remembered it as well, because it had been disastrous. They were fighting against some giant robots, which happened to be very tough and needed to be hit with his shield to break, so they were separated in two groups: Steve -shield-, Thor -hammer- and Tony -shooting- were in charge of breaking them, but since they kept working, they needed Clint and Natasha to disconnect them in their own, superspy way.

 

Hulk just smashed things.

 

The thing was that both Thor and Tony could fly, but Steve couldn’t, and it was a little troublesome when one of those robots caught him by the leg and threw him against some building. He used the shield to protect himself, of course, but the shield wasn't very useful when he was thrown through the air, and he knew that even with the Serum the fall would be very, very painful.

 

And it was, indeed, very painful, but not the way he supposed it would be. He felt something like a punch on his ribs and then the wind changed direction, and soon he realized he was hanging between Tony's arms in a very weird and uncomfortable position.

 

He was going to ask but as soon as he opened his mouth, Tony flew down ready to let him go.

 

"No! Go there!" Steve shouted, pointing at the robot he was fighting with before.

 

"I'm not your--!" but Tony couldn't finish. One of that robots arm was ready to hit them, and Steve managed to throw his shield at it. They lost the little balance they were flying with and, when Steve caught back his shield, they both ended up with their faces on the floor.

 

Thanks to Tony's armor and Steve's Serum they weren't seriously injured, but it had been only two or three weeks after the Chitauri when that happened,so they weren't exactly friends at that time yet. Steve coughed a couple of times, cleaning the little blood on his cheek, while Ironman's mechanic voice asked the armor for damages, and it was amazing how Tony could be so expressive with such an expressionless suit. So, yeah, he was angry. Upset, at least.

 

"Hurt, gentlemen?"

 

Natasha was standing in front of them, and they looked behind her to see Thor piercing the last robot with Mjölnir, and then Clint climbing into the hole to deactivate it.

 

"What happened with the other...?"

 

She just smirked and pointed to her left, where the robot was lying, turned off already.

 

"You did hit him with the shield."

 

Steve smiled gratefully, accepting her hand to stand up.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Yeah, because I did nothing." Tony said, opening his face plate and looking genuinely offended.

 

"You charged against me like you were playing football and you didn't obey my orders!" he complained, pointing at Tony, but then everyone was looking at him weirdly, like it was him who was being rude, and Steve had a great ability to feel guilty. He sighed deeply, massaging his temple, and OK, Tony really had saved him "Thank you."

 

Tony saluted him, mocking, but somehow happy.

 

Steve chuckled at the memory. The second time wasn't exactly better, but at least they didn't end up all bloody and hurt.

 

They were at the helicarrier, listening to the latest news of some mission from Maria's clear voice. Steve usually went with Clint and Natasha and took a jet, but when he was walking towards it he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, a shiny Ironman helmet was looking at him seriously. Or not, he couldn't tell.

 

"We're trying something."

 

The jet door was shut when he looked again, so he just stood there.

 

"Uh, OK?"

 

Tony nodded and stretched his arms. At first Steve thought he was asking for a hug, but his arms were too low and his palms where facing up, like he wanted to hold something. Steve waited, but nothing happened.

 

"I'm afraid I don't know what comes now." he said, confused.

 

Tony snorted, something between amused and annoyed. He gestured impatiently, because there were some bad guys doing bad stuff and they'd better hurry.

 

"Come on, climb up. It won't hurt."

 

Then there was a moment of silence. They were looking at each other, deathly still, and it was starting to be kind of uncomfortable, but Steve did not understand the purpose of all that and he was sure one of the SHIELD workers was ready to take a photo. Maybe Tony was only making fun of him?

 

"And what are we trying, again?" Steve asked, crossing his arms and rising an eyebrow.

 

Tony sighed heavily because, seriously, did he have to explain everything?

 

"We have to learn to fly together. The last time was terrible, but I'm sure knowing how to do it properly will come in handy sometime," he said, and Steve repressed the urge to ask him why he wasn't telling the others.

 

That thought was replaced soon by the realization, and he agreed. He had been thinking that using Tony to transport him in the battle would be very useful, but he had doubted Tony would want to do it because it wasn't of any benefit to him: Steve would slow him down and he wouldn't be able to manoeuvre appropriately. That was probably the first time they agreed on something so easily, and that made Steve laugh. He had to remind himself sometimes that Tony was actually a great guy.

 

The face plate went up to show Tony's incredulous look, as Steve relaxed his shoulders and kept his smile.

 

"Do you think this is the best option?" he asked, friendly "You couldn't shoot."

 

Tony considered that. He couldn't use the repulsors on his hands, that was true, but maybe he could use the shooters on his shoulders... if he'd wanted to blow up Steve’s head, ugh. That wasn't very nice. But then, how?

 

"I hope you're not thinking the best option is to ride me, because that would be ridiculous unless we're in bed.”

 

"What? No! I mean--" Steve buried his face in his hands, blushing. He knew Tony was just being, well, himself, but that didn't make it any better. He wasn't used to it yet, that was all "What I mean is-- Is there any way you'd be able to hold me with just one hand?"

 

"I'm not sure, we can--"

 

"Why the hell are you two still here?!"

 

They both looked back to find Fury quite furious, which, OK, was kind of his natural state, but Steve was ashamed anyway.

 

"I'm sorry, we're leaving now."

 

"Yup." and that was the last thing Tony said before grabbing Steve by the waist and taking off. They needed a moment to adjust themselves, but that flight wasn't too bad and Steve only had to hold on to Tony's shoulder. It was much, much more comfortable than the first time and a lot less painful, but it also took more time.

 

They should have had time to talk, or something. But they just flew, and Steve knew he could trust Tony, but that didn’t mean it was a peaceful flight: Tony liked to jump around and get too near to buildings and take unsafe shortcuts, and it took Steve a while to actually relax and enjoy the trip.

 

(He couldn't see much of it though, it was difficult to keep his eyes open because the wind made them watery. How would Thor do it? Maybe he had special Asgardian eyes.)

 

As soon as they saw the others they had to deal with Clint's hysterical laughter when he saw them coming. Steve didn't know what was so funny, because they hadn’t tried to land yet.

 

The problem was that Tony was used to use both hand repulsors to balance himself up, so when he tried to land as finely as always he just dropped Steve and, since he was already holding on to Tony's shoulder, he put his other arm around his neck before realizing that was worse. The final picture was Tony with one knee down on the floor -he actually managed to make it look cool- and Steve barely sitting, leaning on his shield.

 

"Well, that was neat, huh?"

 

And then, somehow, it became a habit.

 

Tony looked through the armor's footage and then checked the armor itself, searching what had gone wrong each time, and then installing some improvements and stabilizers. He spent about two days on his workshop just with the blueprints and all theoretical work, and some hours after that and a few times Dummy had used the fire extinguisher, Tony had gone to the kitchen when almost everyone was having breakfast (what time was it, again? Coffee, please) and announced "We can finally fly together!" to Steve.

 

Nobody asked if the "we" meant just Tony and Steve, or if it was Tony and the whole team, and although no one doubted Tony would do it for everyone if they'd needed it, no one also doubted Tony had been thinking only of Steve.

 

Except Steve himself, maybe.

 

The rest of the team let them play like they were little kids. Steve still went with Clint and Natasha on the jet sometimes, but everyone just assumed they were gonna be paired up, just the same as in the roller coaster, and even Fury agreed quietly. It was like a non-spoken rule. Steve felt kind of sorry for Bruce, who used to be Tony's partner (and by that he meant Tony would choose him to be around), but they were still "science bros", or the way Tony called it now, because when he started babbling about science stuff Steve had nothing to do.

 

So, obviously, they knew how to fly together now. It was quite amazing, actually, something that you know is not meant for you but, despite everything, suits you perfectly. It was weird in its own, wonderful way, it was outstanding, hilarious and a little terrifying. Just like Tony.

 

"Steve, I'm very disappointed right now." Tony said, once they were on the stand looking at the photos taken during their roller coaster ride.

 

Clint was almost unrecognizable, how anyone could make such a face was a mystery, and Natasha looked like she was really enjoying it, very relaxed. Behind them, Steve was laughing, probably remembering something, and only half of Tony's face could be seen because he had his arm raised, but he had an extraordinary ability to look flawless in photos. And then, finally, Thor looked like a wolf howling at a full moon.

 

Tony put the photo right in front of Steve's eyes, pointing at him.

 

"Do you see yourself?" he asked, seriously.

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Are you lifting your arms?"

 

"No, sir." He joked, smiling.

 

"Why? Didn't you like it?" he asked, and he sounded actually disappointed.

 

"I liked it," Steve answered, laughing softly "but I like you better."

 

He started to walk, followed by the rest of the team to meet Bruce, leaving Tony making faces, trying to understand that last statement. And people said it was difficult to follow his train of thought.

 

"...What?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my dear Belle de Winter to remember that time she made me ride a roller coaster saying "you'll feel the same as Steve when Tony is carrying him while flying", so I suppose you can say this is based on a real event.
> 
> (I'm terrified of roller coasters but I rode it twice thanks to that sentence. The first time I'm sure I screamed a very high "TONY!", but I'm alive so I guess it went OK.)
> 
> Also, I think there's a conversation between Steve and Bucky about them riding a roller coaster, but just imagine that never happened. Sssh.


End file.
